


Забудь его, забудь

by stuffcobbsays



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: Гарри ждет возвращения Драко, но Драко не придет.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Забудь его, забудь

Длинные жесткие пальцы скользят по его телу, отслеживая дорожки воды. Голова запрокинута, плитка холодит спину – Гарри наслаждается обжигающим потоком воды и обжигающими прикосновениями, путает тугие струи душа и твердые пальцы, позволяя Драко трогать его, где угодно. Горячая вода мешает смотреть, влажный пар оседает в легких. Он вслепую, наощупь находит Драко, пропускает между пальцами мокрые пряди, толкается членом в жаркую, тесную глубину ласкового рта, всем собой чувствует сладкую, острую ласку горячего языка.

Как же Гарри соскучился.

Он открывает глаза, и фантазия меркнет, остается вспышками на краю сознания, когда он в несколько движений доводит себя до разрядки. Скоро, совсем скоро Драко вернется.

Гарри смотрит на свое отражение в запотевшем зеркале, рассеянно улыбается, натягивая одежду. Приятная, расслабленная усталость мягко давит на плечи. С большим удовольствием он вообще не одевался бы и не вылезал из кровати до самого возвращения Драко – но позавтракать все-таки стоит.

*******

Внизу его встречает самое лучшее, что только может встречать по утрам – ну, после вида растрепанного и сонно улыбающегося Драко, конечно: аромат свежесваренного кофе и яичницы с беконом. А ещё – бодрая и собранная Гермиона, которая что-то ворчит себе под нос, листая страницы свежего «Пророка».

– Гермиона? – удивляется Гарри. – Ты что здесь делаешь?

– Ты меня сам просил приехать сегодня, помочь тебе разобрать гостиную, – в отличие от самого Гарри, Гермиона совсем не выглядит удивленной его, Гарри, забывчивостью, только усталой.

– Надо же, совсем из головы вылетело, – Гарри смущенно улыбается. – Я вроде собирался на сегодня отменить все планы, Драко ведь возвращается вечером…

На лицо Гермионы набегает тень, но потом она возвращает себе привычный деловой вид и пожимает плечами – решай, мол, сам, Гарри Поттер, раз уж ты такой рассеянный, что совместные планы не удерживаются в твоей голове. Гарри резко становится неловко: в последнее время они и так намного реже видятся с Роном и Гермионой, всё время чем-то заняты вдвоем с Драко, и Гермиона, похоже, до сих пор окончательно не привыкла, что они теперь вместе. Гарри, может, и не слишком хорошо разбирается в людях, но по Гермионе сейчас видно, что ей не по себе. 

– Прости, – кается он. – Останешься на обед? Попросим Кричера приготовить что-нибудь этакое.

– Это Кричера-то? – Гермиона улыбается. – Завтракай, Гарри. Я буду в гостиной, займусь пока книгами, которым, кстати, совсем не место на полу!

Книгам на полу действительно не место, но на наведение порядка – ни в гостиной, ни где бы то ни было – у Гарри хронически не хватает времени, да и Драко любит, когда ждет его из Аврората, закопаться в гостиной в какой-нибудь фолиант подревней и поопасней. Поэтому гостиная на Гриммо, 12 завалена до такой степени, что им с Гермионой действительно приходится как следует поработать в четыре руки, прежде чем комната начинает выглядеть мало-мальски обитаемой. Гарри неожиданно быстро устаёт, от запаха пыли в воздухе у него болит голова – надо брать отпуск, понимает он, это уже никуда не годится. Зато Драко наверняка понравится; Гарри представляет себе, как он улыбнется удивленно, когда увидит чистую гостиную, и как обрадуется, когда Гарри скажет про отпуск.

– Гермиона? А ты не знаешь, случайно, где наши с Драко фотографии? 

– Фотографии? – тоненьким голосом переспрашивает Гермиона. – Нет, Гарри, не знаю. Помочь тебе поискать?

Все колдофото в конце концов находятся в одном из ящиков с книгами – Гарри только плечами пожимает, он совершенно не помнит, как они там оказались. Совместных колдографий у них с Драко не так много, но Гарри может завороженно рассматривать их часами. Вот они в Париже – Драко, нахмурившись, изучает что-то на карте, нетерпеливо сдувает со лба прядь волос, которую треплет ветер. А это – в Норе, Гарри помнит тот день, когда впервые привел упирающегося Драко на обед к Уизли; Драко сдержанно, но искренне улыбается, а Фред с Джорджем в четыре руки строят ему рожки за спиной, и Молли смотрит на них сердито. Драко на фотографиях куда больше, чем Гарри – вот он смеется чему-то, вот пробует мороженое у Фортескью, что-то читает, улыбается в камеру… Гарри рассматривает фотографии, откладывает в сторону самые удачные – нужно обязательно показать их Драко, когда тот вернется, – и даже не слышит, как Гермиона прощается, тихонько прикрывая за собой дверь.

*******

– Ты как?

Рон осторожно ставит на стол две кружки душистого горячего чая с мелиссой. У Гермионы – серое от усталости лицо; она больше не плачет, как плакала поначалу, в первые несколько недель после, и не зарывается в книги, чтобы найти хоть какой-то выход. Она просто сидит за столом, невидяще глядя в пустоту, и Рон бережно обнимает ее за напряженные плечи.

– Снова искал фотографии, – Гермиона тихонько вздыхает. – Спрашивал, когда Малфой вернется.

– Что ты ему сказала?

Гермиона поворачивается к нему, бросает раздраженно:

– Что не знаю. А что я еще могла сказать, Рон?!

– Прости, – он примиряюще поднимает ладони. – Я просто… Ну, на тот случай, если ты что-нибудь придумала, и мне нужно будет подтвердить.

Гермиона молча качает головой, и раздражение на ее лице уступает место безнадежной грусти. Рон теперь так редко видит ее по-настоящему счастливой; даже когда она улыбается – ему или Гарри, смеется над чьей-то шуткой, улыбка не достигает ее глаз.

– Ненавижу его обманывать.

– Знаю, – Рон снова обнимает ее за плечи, притягивает к себе, шепчет куда-то в макушку, – знаю. Но говорить ему правду еще хуже.

Они ведь действительно пытались. Говорить Гарри правду, которую он не помнил; не хотел знать. Рассказывали про Пожирателей, про смерть Малфоя, про пытки самого Гарри, лишившие его памяти. Гарри кричал; кричал до тех пор, пока Гермиона, плача, не наставляла на него палочку, произнося Усыпляющее. А, проснувшись, забывал снова.


End file.
